


Gunpoint

by blessed_shortcake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Dream and Blue are not some mindless toddlers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Error knows how to kill a man but doesn't know how to make french toast, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Gen, Hitman Error, Hitman Killer, Hitman organization au, Ink has some kinda feelings, Let's pretend it is., M/M, Modern Setting, No beta we die like Nightmare's childhood innocence, Other, Read Notes for More Tags, Sharing a Room, Slow Build, Target Ink, Your Honor Ink is still a dumbass, idiots to lovers, is that even a thing?, tags are messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessed_shortcake/pseuds/blessed_shortcake
Summary: Ink the famous influencer has been travelling to places he should not be at and so catching the attention of Nightmare, the leader of the world-wide underground Hitman organization. He wants Ink out of his business and gone forever but due the man's fame he needed someone skilled to silence him. Who would be better than Error, his most trusted boy? Everyone knew he always gets the job done fast and clean so this should be no challenge, right? What happens when in a series of unforeseen events Error and his target meet face to face?
Relationships: Errink, Error Sans/Ink Sans, Error/Ink, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Why you should not try to record at a murder scene for YouTube

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to take place in a semi-modern setting with cars, guns and all that stuff being available but there is still magic. I kind of suck at descriptions so I felt like I should add this here haha- 
> 
> There will be trigger warnings at the start of a chapter if I see it fit or someone requests one. There won't be TWs for things like guns, violence or character death so if you are sensitive to those things please leave now!
> 
> Also should say I have little to no knowledge about gun mechanisms so if I mess something up please feel free to correct me! 
> 
> Off to the chapter we go! Hope you enjoy reading!

Ink held the steering wheel firmly with both of his hands, eyes unfocused. He was driving on auto-pilot already knowing the route to the abandoned construction site. Mentally he was running over the list of the things he needed for the day's shooting. 

He turned his car smoothly over the exit he needed, not even paying attention to the signs he passed. The site was rumored to be haunted - hence why it was never actually finished. He was repeating his intro lines quietly, trying to keep them in mind. He had his camera charged and ready for at least 5 hours of filming but he knew he won't be there longer than 3 hours at worst. The building was large but Ink had been studying the blueprints of the layout for days to get the most out of the experience in the shortest amount of time. 

He pulled the breaks and looked around, the sun was slowly going down but that didn't really bother him. He had flashlights and night vision plus the thrill of the dark always made his viewers more excited. He smiled to himself, thinking of all his past videos he recorded at night time and all the comments. He got our of his car and took out his bag from the passenger seat. He had everything he needed in it, including his camera so he handled the bag with extra care.

He locked his car and turned on the video, preparing for a few seconds to do his intro. He took a deep breath and smiled, despite not feeling too energized just yet.

"Hello everyone and welcome to this episode of 'Going further beyond'!" he silently hoped that the lighting didn't make things look blurred. He probably should have checked before he started recording but he already started so it didn't really matter to him. "Today we will explore this abandoned construction site from 19XX. It was originally planned to be a hotel but due to a series of events the project got cancelled. I know, not that interesting so far but bear with me." 

He picked up the camera and started making his way towards the building, careful to not trip over any leftover concrete and metal. "It has been rumored for a long time that the place is hunted by the workers that DIED building it!" He said with a tone little too energized. He pointed his camera to everything he found film worthy and continued into the ruined building, making comments about everything he saw and adding bits of theories into the ghost story. He knew it's probably all fake but it was a nice idea to go along with.

After a couple hours passed, he was about to head out when he heard shuffling from one of the nearby rooms. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, mind racing with the opinions what could have made the noise. The place was in a pretty wild area so it could easily be an animal but at that moment, Ink could only think back to the ghosts. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the idea and creeped to the source of the sound.

There were two voices, both sounding very masculine and very much alive. Ink slowly peeked in from the door frame, careful to not be spotted. There was a skeleton dressed in all red and black, holding a bag that looked heavier than the monster themself. In front of them stood another masculine looking skeleton, dressed in a less formal attire. They were wearing all white and black, gripping a suitcase in their hand. Ink could not see either of their faces because of the dark but he could tell just by their looks that they were doing some kinda business.

"Do you have everything the Boss asked for?" asked the black and white monster. Their tone was calm as if they were talking to an old friend. The red skeleton nodded and opened the bag slightly, metallic clangs could be heard as they moved. The casual monster hummed in satisfaction and reached out, only for the other to step back with a scoff.

"Ya have our money?" the red one's voice was rough "And are you alone as promised? You know the Boss doesn't like deal breakers and I'd hate to dust a pretty face like yours." Ink could feel his marrow go cold but the white skeleton just laughed at the threat. "Of course. It's all in the case. We would never betray an ally."

The red skeleton visibly relaxed a bit and nodded. They moved to put down the mysterious bag when they locked eyes with Ink.

"FUCKING LIARS!" they yelled. Ink flinched back, not expecting to be spotted so suddenly. The black and white monster turned his way, looking just as startled as him. "I'm OUT! The deal is OFF!" 

"Red wait-" the other called out but the skeleton apparently named Red already shortcut away. They scoffed and turned back to Ink, summoning a large knife. "See what you did?! Who even are you and what are you doing here?! Who sent you!"

The artist just gulped and backed away, legs trembling slightly. He didn't come here to die, he just wanted to record another YouTube video. Fear taking over logic he shortcut back to his car and drove home. He ran to the entrance of his house and locked the door. His security system could protect him here. The skeleton probably didn't have a good look on him, did they? How could they have it was dark.. but again they did spot him. 

Mind racing a mile a hour he made his way to his computer, looking up 'deals' in that specific area. He paled when he got results of an anonymous organization giving troubles to police for years with no trail to follow for identification. 

He took a deep breath and opened his contacts. Surely he is not in that much of a trouble, is he? He only ruined one deal, they could not be that mad right?

He quickly made a chain invitation for all of his friends and their acquaintances to come over for a 'party' - there was no way anyone would try to kill him in broad daylight with people around. He waited a few seconds to be sure the email sent and turned off his computer, not even thinking of the video he is supposed to be editing and uploading.

Still shaken up he changed from his clothes and took a shower, the warm water grounding him down a bit and making him relax. Maybe he overreacted. Maybe it was just a drug deal he interrupted. Better safe than sorry either ways. He turned off the water and dried himself with a fluffy towel, enjoying the texture of the fabric and the fuzz. He slowly made his way to his room and changed into his pajamas. 

Maybe everything really is okay. He yawned and laid on top of his covers, not really bothering to climb under them. He thought back to the strangers once more before falling asleep, not that afraid for his life anymore.


	2. Crossed roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a better look into the mysterious black and white skeleton and a bit more info on who 'Boss' actually is. An infamous glitch enters the chat.

Cross scoffed as he walked thru the corridors of the mansion he already knew so well. He was adjusting his clothes constantly, anxiety clinging to his soul due to the recent events with the weird skeleton. He thought back to the encounter, trying to pick out more pieces in hope that it would help him face his boss easier.

He was about to make the exchange with Red when the skeleton suddenly snapped, saying that their deal is over before he could even blur out a sentence. He turned to the doorway, the direction Red was facing before he panicked and noticed a short skeleton looking at them. They wore simple but colorful clothes and had a camera in their hand. Their eyelights were mismatched and they had a weird splatter pattern on their face.

Cross felt frustration boil up in his bones, that deal was very important to both sides. It was supposed to show mutual trust between the groups and some random kid just ruined it for them. He already knew Nightmare will be livid. He summoned his knife and threatened the monster but before he could have gotten any answers they teleported away.

Cross sighed and shook his head, there wasn't really any point thinking of the encounter now. He will have to explain himself either ways and Nightmare will not be happy no matter what he will say.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden door, waiting for a reply from his boss. When he got one he slowly made his way into the dark office.

"Hello Cross." greeted the goopy skeleton. "You have some courage to come here empty handed or did you already drop off the package at Killer's?" his tone was calm and cold. Cross already knew he can read his emotions clear, especially from this distance which just made his anxiety spike. Nightmare eyed him carefully and shifted in his chair.

"I- Well.. You- um you see Bo-Boss.." he stuttered, trying to prepare for whatever punishment he would have to face. The goop monster just smiled, making the situation even worse.

"Spit it out Cross. I don't have all day.'' Nightmare already knew something went wrong, it was impossible to not know by the nervous aura Cross was emitting. He could feel the smaller's dread ever since he stepped into his territory. Cross fiddled with his coat sleeves a bit and looked at the ground, unable to meet his Boss' gaze. 

"Someone interrupted our deal..." he finally mumbled, barely above a whisper. Nightmare kept on smiling, a dangerous shine in his socket. 

"Would you like to run that by me again, Cross?"

"I uh... somebody interrupted the exchange." he squeezed his sleeves nervously, gaze still glued to the floor.

"Now tell me" his voice was sickly sweet and Cross could not help but shiver "Why did you not bring me their head on a platter, hm?" he crossed his arms, waiting for the smaller's response. He expected a great fucking response and he expected it fast.

"They got away before I could attack them. I could only get one look at them then they shortcut away... I'm sorry Boss." There was genuine guilt there, Nightmare knew, but he could not swallow his anger. This deal was supposed to show his brother that he genuinely is trying to fix their relationship but now it's all ruined. Some logical part of his mind knew that it's not beyond repair but he sure will have to sweet talk for many days.

"You said they had a camera, did they record you two?"

"No... It was pointed to the ground. They were wearing some kinda sport clothes, they might have been one of those uh - whatchamacallit - ghost hunters." Cross finally looked up, still not making eyecontact. He was glad he was not kicked out or worse, killed instantly.

That got Nightmare's interest tho. "Did you say hunter? Did they have a long scarf by chance and overalls?" Cross shot him a questioning look.

"Yea.. they did. Do you know them Boss?"

Nightmare stabbed one of his tentacles into the wall, expression stotic. Cross flinched at the sudden movement, completely expecting to be the one hit. He took a step back, unsure about how to handle the sudden outburst.

"His name is Ink. He has been appearing around our areas for a while. He is a major pain but he is too famous for me to just send someone out to kill him." he pulled the tentacle out of the damaged wall and wriggled it a bit, getting pieces of concrete and dust off of it.

"Should I go after him?" Cross asked, more serious now. Nightmare put up a hand and shook his head no.

"I have a different job for you. I need you to send in Error as you leave tho." Cross only nodded and sat down, listening to his new task with determination.

-

Error was laying in a blue hammock, knitting quietly. His room was both empty and messy somehow. There were different colored yarn scattered across the floor, sometimes twisting with each other. There were many clothing items on the floor, both clean and dirty with blood. He didn't seem to care, only focusing in the project in his hands. Occasionally he would pause to change color or to push up his glasses but other than that, he was only paying attention to knitting.

Cross watched him from the doorway, amazed by how focused the other can get in his relaxing time. Usually Error would have noticed Cross even before he got to his door, but right now he didn't even register him knocking and coming in. He smiled fondly and stepped closer, trying to not startle the other.

"Hey Error" he called out softly. The darker skeleton flinched away, readying an attack when he noticed who is in his room.

"What the hell do you want?" he huffed, putting his knitting needles on the bedside table.

"Nightmare needs you. There is an urgent job you gotta look into." both of their expressions turned more serious, as much of a friends they might be, their job was above all. Error nodded and made his way to the office in silence. If Nightmare called for him in his off hours this must be very important.

He knocked on the dark door, waiting for approval to come in. He got it shortly and opened the door, careful to not slam it when he closed it. He quietly made his way to the desk, not minding the gaping hole in the wall behind Nightmare.

"I have a target for you." the goopy skeleton started, his tone was collected once again, now much calmer than before. Error listened to him patiently, taking in all the information. "His name is Ink Nova, an artist and a YouTube celeb. He has been appearing across our exchange points." He pulled out a folder and lined up a handful of pictures of said skeleton. Some were taken from afar and some were just screenshots of his YouTube videos and Instagram posts. Error squinted, now regretting not bringing his glasses with himself. It wasn't that important, the guy looked pretty out of the crowd even when blurry.

"He lives alone in a mansion that could probably rival the base. He calls it his 'doodle sphere'. He does almost everything there." he pulled out more pictures and lined them up, letting Error pick up and observe whichever ones he wanted. "His parents died 3 years ago in a plane accident so you don't have to worry about them being nosy. He got his money from their life insurance and heritage."

"So a nosy rich boy. Why do you need me out of all people for this?" Error asked, throwing back the pictures on the table. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms in a defensive manner. The guy seemed like an easy enough target.

"He is famous. I need a clean job. Even better, make it look like an accident." Nightmare shrugged, he really didn't care how the guy is dealt with he just wanted it to be silent. He didn't want the police on them again. "He will host a party tonight, a good handful of famous people will be there. You will have a chance to kill him there."

Error was about to groan but Nightmare continued before he even had the chance to make a sound "He changes from his suit at 8pm sharp whenever he hosts these. He goes to the third story bedroom which has a clear sight on it." Error rolled his eyes and got up, he only had a hour to get ready and get to the location. He needed at least thirty minutes to scout the area and blend in.

Nightmare smiled at his friend as he left his office, he knew Error would accept the task - he always did. He might complain and moan about it as he packs his things but he always does an excellent job. He will be sure to reward him extra once he gets back.

-

Error looked around the gardened area, squinting to see everyone. All kinds of monsters were gathered around, all dressed in suits and dresses. He knew he is way too under dressed for this so he hid behind a tree, waiting for the first unsuspecting fool to approach him.

He didn't have to wait for long, a tall bunny monster wandered off to where he was, making a phone call. Not hesitating for a second he wrapped the monster in his strings and pulled him into the shadows before they could as much as gasp out. He knocked them unconscious, muttering a silent apology as he watched them pass out. He quietly undressed them, careful to not be spotted by anyone walking by.

Once he was satisfied with his looks he took out his silenced pistol and aimed it between the bunny monster's eyes. He waited for the crowd to get a bit louder, excitement buzzing in the air and fired. The bunny instantly dusted, their remains scattering across the grass with no evidence. He hummed, satisfied with the results and hid away his gun.

He fixed his tie and walked out from his hiding spot, pretending to be looking for something. He walked in with a group of monsters and smiled warmly. As much as he hated social interaction he had to blend in. He walked around chatting, occasionally dancing with random monsters. He was constantly on the lookout for Ink but the guy was nowhere to be seen. 

He walked over to the side table and picked up a plate, placing some chocolate and other sweets on it. If he has to be stuck there he might as well enjoy it a bit. He really didn't think Ink would be the type to try and poison his guests. He munched on his chocolate and walked around, taking in the faces of the people around him. He didn't have his glasses, it always made him look very out of place. 

He sat down on one of the chairs and waited for the song to end. The clock was about to strike 7:40 but the host was still nowhere to be seen. Error chuckled internally, the guy was a fucking joke. Being late from his own party. He put down his empty plate and sighed in satisfaction - at least the guy had a good taste in chocolate.

"Ahem!" a slightly higher voice rang thru the room which made everyone pause. Everyone quieted down and turned to the source of the voice, including Error. There was a short skeleton standing on top of the stairs, wearing a white based suit with a colorful undershirt. "Thank you all for attending today's ball! The alcoholic drinks shall be brought out soon, I am sorry for the long wait." he chuckled sheepishly. People across the room let out relaxed giggles and chuckles.

"I will be now accepting dances as well! Do not hesitate to come for me if you'd like one." He casually walked down the stairs, making small talk with people who came up to him. Error watched him walk around and pass between partners, skillfully dancing with each of them.

After a while he made his way to the artist, a kinda risque idea coming to his mind. He bowed and smiled at the shorter, a wordless invitation for a dance. Ink smiled at him and took his hand, liking the new stranger already.

They stepped close to each other, hips barely touching as they moved around the dance floor in sync. They held hands firmly, in a way that Error felt almost flustered. He danced with over 10 people that night but none of them made him feel so embarrassed.

This close up he could actually see the artist's face and he had to admit, he looked rather handsome. Those changing eyelights, the messy pattern on the side of his skull, the upside down heart his nose was. He felt his face heat up a little but he couldn't break eye-contact. 

The artist giggled at the stranger's blush and pulled him closer by their hips which made them even more flustered. He liked this stranger. Their eyelights were fascinating and so were their tear stained face. He wondered what made such permanent marks on the other's face. He took small glances on their body; their multicolored hands, their red bones under their sleeves that sometimes showed. He liked how the suit was just a little too small on them but still seemed to perfectly fit.

They danced until the song ended, both of them stopping at the same time, staring intently into each other's eyes. Ink had to admit but he wanted to dance more with them. Talk to them, hear their voice. But sadly everything has to come to an end. He let go of the stranger with one last squeeze and hurried up the stairs, hoping that the stranger will still be there when he returns from changing clothes. 

Error let out a breath he didn't realize was holding while dancing. He put a hand on his ribcage, taking a second to catch his breath. He looked at the clock, noting that it's 8pm. He took a deep breath and made his way outside. He glanced around, making sure he is at the right spot with no one near by. He summoned some of his strings and started climbing the wall, using as little magic as possible to not be spotted.


End file.
